Flat screens, e.g., LCD monitors, and devices equipped with flat screens have been enabled for portable use. However, problems may arise especially with respect to the mechanical stability of the flat screen. These problems may be further aggravated if the device is used, for example, in an industrial environment, where ambient conditions may be particularly severe. Furthermore, the weight of a display device equipped with a flat screen may be increased by additional components, such as touch sensitive input units, e.g., a touch screen. As a result, the device is more sensitive to shocks and vibrations. Furthermore, particularly a display device equipped with a touch screen may be subject to special mechanical loads under some circumstances. These mechanical loads may include local pressure forces applied, for instance, to the surface of the touch screen, and thus to the flat screen behind it, by users who are inexperienced in the use of the screen.